La línea del perdón
by Kjmima
Summary: Nunca me voy arrepentir, que al principio la odie, pero en el camino me fui enamorando perdidamente de ella, y eso nos llevó a unir nuestras vidas. Soy Kai Hiwatari y esta es nuestra historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, aquie les traigo una nueva historia, y se que no he terminado con las otras, pero de nuevo la inspiracion me ha llegado con dos historias, como se daran cuenta en la que era la mejor fiesta, le cambie el nombre por El destino nos junto, y ahora con esta, pero prometo que terminare estas estas dos historias, para despues concentrarme en las otras que tengo pendiente, espero sus comentario. Por cierto solo los fines de semana estare actualizando las dos historias.**

* * *

 **La línea del perdón**

Verla caminar hacia a mí, era un sueño hecho realidad, verla vestida de blanco del brazo de su padre, era una escena maravillosa, a pesar de las situaciones que ambos pasamos para estar juntos valieron la pena. Nunca me voy arrepentir que al principio la odie, pero en el camino me fui enamorando perdidamente de ella, y eso nos llevó a unir nuestras vidas. Soy Kai Hiwatari y esta es nuestra historia.


	2. El principio de todo

**Aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero ver sus comentarios. Nos leemos dentro una semana**

* * *

 **El principio de todo**

\- Kai Hiwatari, te volviste loco, lo que vas hacer es una gran estupidez, y además te recuerdo que no solo ella saldrá perdiendo sino todos los que están a su alrededor, por lo que más quieras, deja ese plan fuera de tu cabeza.-dijo Tala, furioso por el plan que tenía Kai por hacer.

\- Tala, basta, ya habíamos hablado de todo esto, y al principio estuviste de acuerdo conmigo y ahora te echas para atrás, pensé que eras mi amigo.-le dijo Kai con el tono de voz elevado.

\- Soy tu amigo Kai, no lo olvides, sé que al principio estuve de acuerdo con este plan, pero después me puse a pensar en los sentimientos de ella, y de todo su familia y también de los mismos amigos que todos tenemos en común.-le dijo Tala con firmeza.

Kai se quedó un momento en silencio, y analizando las palabras de su mejor amigo, es más de su hermano, pero que más podía hacer, quería destruir a la familia Dickenson.

\- Kai se giró a ver a su familia a los Demolition Boys, vio a cada uno de ellos, y bien sabía que a pesar que era una locura lo apoyarían en cualquier momento y sonrió, sabiendo que esos chicos que consideraba su familia estarían con él.

\- El vuelo sale pasado mañana a las 6:00 am. Rumbo a Japón tienen que estar una hora antes, yo se que el vuelo es privado, pero necesitamos repasar el plan, ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-les dijo, mientras tomaba asiento y se ponía a trabajar en la laptop.

\- Kai, solo te voy a pedir una cosa.-le dijo Tala.

\- ¿Cuál cosa?-le pregunto.

\- En esta jugada no va incluida ella.-Tala le dijo.

\- Tala, lo voy a pensar.-le dije Kai mientras volvía su mirada a su trabajo.

\- Eso espero.-le dijo Tala y salió de la oficina, sabiendo que tendría que apoyar y consolar a ella, de toda esta venganza, porque sabía que muchos saldrían lastimados.

 **Mientras tanto en Japón.**

Soy una princesa por decirlo así, en una jaula de cristal, después de hacer oficial que soy la nieta del Señor D. como muchos le dicen de cariño, todo el mundo quiere ser mis amigos y amigas, claro que tengo verdaderos amigos y amigas, pero siempre no puedo salir como lo hacía antes, ahora tengo que salir con guardaespaldas, porque ha habido varios atentados contra mi familia. Viendo el atardecer y recordando cuando era una niña y adolescente donde pasa tiempos con el equipo, no había preocupaciones, no teníamos que elegir por nuestras vidas, no como ahora.

Toc, Toc, Toc

Oí que tocaban y me aleja de la venta y suspire, porque sabía porque estaban aquí. Me prepare para esta fiesta contra mi voluntad. Pase dije mientras miraba al espejo para que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar.

\- Permiso señorita Dickenson, pero la están esperando en la sala, para comenzar la cena.-me dijo Margaret, la chica más joven de la casa y que nos hemos vuelto grandes amigas.

\- Gracias Margaret, ahorita bajo.-le dije con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se boro, cuando lo vi parado allí con un ramo de rosas.

\- Margaret, nos puedes dejar a solas con la Señorita.-dijo Hiro con una sonrisa, que quiera borrársela con un buen golpe.

\- Está bien, permiso.-dijo Margaret, llevándose el ramo de rosas.

\- Puedes dejar ya de fingir, por favor, que todo esto me enferma.-le dije con enojo.

\- Valla, valla, veo que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo.-lo dijo riéndose, mientras se acerba a mí.

\- ¿Qué lo que quieres?- le pregunte, mientras me alejaba de él.

\- No puedo venir a ver a mi novia, perdón a mi futura esposa.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?, esto no es cierto.-le dije con preocupación.

\- Si, ayer fui con tu abuelo y con tus padres y he pedido tu mano, no es grandioso por fin estaremos juntos como tanto lo soñaste o no.-lo dijo tan tranquilo, que por mi parte, mi corazón estaba sufriendo.

\- Como pudieron hacerme esto a mí, tu que eras mi amigo, lo hiciste, sin pensar en mis sentimientos.-le dije con tristeza.

\- Ya va siendo hora, que te des cuenta que mi promesa que hice hace 7 años, la estoy cumpliendo como se lo prometí ha el.-me lo dijo con enojo.

\- No pude más, me senté en mi cama a llorar, como lo hice hace 7 años donde todas las esperanzas las había perdido, donde lo había dejado ir, donde no pude apoyarlo y ahora me debe estar odiando y más con esta promesa, porque mi vida apesta, porque el destino juega así conmigo, esto no era justo para mí.

\- Lo siento mucho, en serio le di la oportunidad de regresar y probar que te amaba, pero nunca lo hizo, y va siendo hora, que empiezas a comportarte como mi novia, mejor dicho como mi prometida.-me dijo Hiro acercándose a mí y levanto mi rostros y juntando nuestros labios, esos labios que sentía asco, odio, dolor.

\- Disculpa la interrupción, pero ambos los esperan abajo.-dijo Max, con cierto enojo en su voz.

\- No te escuchamos, cuanto escuchaste de esta conversación, Max.-le dije Hiro con enfado.

\- Lo suficiente para seguirte odiando Hiro.-le dije Max con enojo.

\- Veo que sigo siendo de tu gran agrado mi presencia.-le dijo Hiro con sarcasmo.

\- Eres muy inteligente Hiro, por eso me agradas mas.-le dijo Max.

\- Basta ya, para ambos, no queremos que todos escuchen sus conversaciones, y no ven que esto lastima más a ella.-dijo Rei.

\- Lo siento Rei, tienes razón, mejor me voy, nos vemos abajo.-dijo Hiro y se fue empujando a Max y a Rei con un saludo de cabeza.

\- Como lo odio, como pudo cambiar en estos 7 años, él no era así, siento por Tyson, que hermano le toco.-dijo Max, mientras me abraza para consolarme con la noticia que había recibido.

\- Pequeña, sentimos todo esto, por nuestra parte, queremos evitar todo esto, pero en verdad, no se puede hacer nada.-me dijo Rei.

\- Chicos gracias por su apoyo, lo necesito más ahora.-les dije, no sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en silencio en mi habitación cuando oí que se abría de nuevo la puerta de la habitación.

\- Nos dejan hablar con ella por favor.-dijo mi abuelo, junto con mi padre.

Los chicos antes de irse me abrazaron y se fueron. Me acomode en mi cama y espere los regaños por parte de mis dos papas y de mi abuelo.

\- Pequeña, sabemos que es difícil para ti todo esto, pero esto lo hacemos por tu bien.-me dijo mi padre adoptivo.

\- Siento que se adelantó Hiro con la noticia, queríamos decírtelo después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños.-dijo mi padre biológico.

\- Mi dulce niña, yo sé que al principio no lo entenderás, pero ver en la mirada de Hiro, que realmente te ama y que quiere compartir la vida contigo, eso se llama amor.-me dijo mi abuelo.

\- Eso se llama traición, no se dan cuentan que nunca he amado a Hiro, y nunca lo hare, no siento nada por él, lo miro como un hermano nada más, y además yo no importo, no importa cómo me siento yo, mis sentimientos, estoy harta de vivir en una jaula y salir cuando solo ustedes quieren que salga, siento que soy un ave en cautiverio.-les grite, mientras empecé a llorar de nuevo.

Mi habitación quedo en silencio, solo se oí mi llanto, porque ya no podía mas, esto me estaba matando por dentro, y más sabiendo que esa maldita promesa, se estaba cumpliendo.

\- Nos importas pequeña, pero si tomamos esas decisiones es por el bien de todos, y algún día lo vas agradecer, y siento decirte que tienes que casarte con Hiro.-dijo mi abuelo.

\- Largo, fuera los tres, no los quiero ver, por favor largo.-les dije gritando, esto no era justo, estaban decidiendo mi vida.

No dijeron nada, solo se fueron y llore como nunca, me sentía presionara y que mi destino estaba decidido y no podía hacer nada, que linda fiesta de cumpleaños, seguí llorando hasta que me sentía cansada.

 **En Rusia**

\- No voy a permitir que le hagan daño, Tala tienes que parar a Kai, esto no es justo.-le grito, mientras me alejaba el auricular de mi oido.

\- Julia, que quiere que haga, ya hablamos con él, le hicimos ver de mil maneras que ella no tiene nada que ver.-le dijo Tala mientras seguía tomando su cerveza.

\- Tala, espérame un momento me está entrando una llamada de Reina, dame 5 minutos.-le dijo Julia, mientras mira la foto del todo el grupo hace 7 años, todo era más sencillo y nada complicado como ahora.

\- Tala, Tala mi amor, algo terrible acaba de pasar.-le dijo Julia preocupada.

\- ¿Julia que ha pasado?, ¡por qué me dices que algo terrible, acaba de pasar?.-le pregunto Tala con preocupación también.

\- Hiro, hace dos dias pidió su mano, no solo eso, sino quiere que la boda se haga a más tardar en tres meses, y tanto el Señor D, y su hijo han aceptado la proposición de boda.-dijo angustiada Julia.

\- ¿Qué?, esto no puede ser, sabía que algo iba pasar, y conozco a Kai, no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, seguirá su venganza, no solo eso, sino que también luchara con todas su fuerzas, para dañarla, Julia lo conozco, esto no va para nada bueno, mi amor.-le dije Tala con preocupación.

\- Lo se amor, tengo mucho miedo, pero debemos estar tranquilos y pensar que vamos hacer.-dijo Julia con preocupación de la respuesta que ya sabía cuál era.

\- Mi amor, estamos atados de pies y manos, no podemos hacer nada, se ha tirado la primera bomba, y no se dan cuenta que la única que va sufrir va ser ella, no quiero saber cómo va terminar con esto, pero algo es seguro que no terminara nada bueno.-dijo Tala con tristeza, sabiendo que la única que va sufrir es ella.

Tanto Julia y Tala, ya no podían hacer nada, todas las cartas sobre la mesa, estaban puesta, solo esperando la jugada, sin saber que el juego pude tener otra jugada preparada, para los jugadores.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que las haya gustado el primer capitulo, y seguiremos viendo que mas sucedera.**

 **¿Hiro se casara con ella?.**

 **¿Kai lograr su objetivo?.**

 **¿Quien es ella?.**

 **Lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo.**


	3. El dolor de las palabras

**Hola chicas disculpen por el atrazo, pero he estado algo ocupadita, pero aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia y le doy la coordial bienvenida a mis nuevas lectoras.**

* * *

 **El dolor de las palabras**

Sentí que una luz fuerte me daba en mi rostro, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y me doy cuenta que no había corrido las cortinas, me doy cuenta que estaba con el vestido de ayer, y mi cerebro hizo clic, todo lo que había sucedido ayer, pensé que había sido un sueño, pero no, todo fue real, una triste realidad, me levante y me acerque a mi ventana y miraba el mar, ese ruido me distraída de la realidad y donde podía estar tranquila sin presiones a nada.

Fui a mi closet a ver que me podría poner en un día caluroso y elegí un lindo conjunto y me fui al baño a darme una ducha para poder tranquilizarme de todo lo que había sucedido, después me fui a cambiar y arregle mi cabello y me maquille lo más suave, y baje a desayunar, donde estaban ya todos y se callaron cuando me vieron, me fui a sentar, esperando que llevaron mi desayuno.

\- Buenos días pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?- me pregunto mi madre biológica, con cierta preocupación.

Suspire, no quería ser descortés, pero en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie, a tiempo llevaron mi desayuno y se lo agradecí con la mirada a Margaret, y empecé a desayunar sintiendo las miradas de todos.

\- Hija, tu madre te hizo una pregunta, no sea descortés con ella.-me dijo mi padre de lo más tranquilo.

Los seguí ignorando, no quería pelear con nadie, porque si lo hacia todos terminaríamos gritándonos y sobre todo hiriéndonos con palabras fuertes y después nos arrepentiríamos por las palabras que usamos, y para evitar eso, mejor no digo nada. Vi que mi padre vio a mi abuelo y mi abuelo respiro y se dirigio su miradas hacia a mi.

\- Sé que sigues molesta, pero tu madre no tiene la culpa de nada, y nosotros tampoco, todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien.-me hablo mi abuelo, cada vez esto se hacía difícil para mantenerme tranquila y callada.

\- ¿Qué lo que paso ayer?-pregunto mi madre.

Me que viendo a mi padre y mi abuelo y ambos se miraron y bingo, mi madre no sabía nada de mi compromiso.

\- Esperen, ¿no le dijeron nada a mi madre?-les pregunte a los dos.

\- De que está hablando mí hija.-ahora mi madre, estaba esperando una explicación, y ambos no decían nada, me tocaba a mí decirle a mi madre.

\- Veras, que ayer en la fiesta que era de mi cumpleaños, que por cierto, gracias por arruinar mi día, vino Hiro a decirme que les había pedido permiso a tu esposo y mi padre, para contraer matrimonio.-le conté a mi madre con tristeza.

\- Espera, hija, eso no puede ser, tu padre me lo diría primer, cierto Shaoran.-se dirigió a mi padre, y el no dijo nada.

\- Por todo los cielos, lo hiciste sin consultarme nada de nada, como pudieron tomar esa decisión sin consultarme, les recuerdo que también ella es mi hija, y quiero su bienestar, y comprometerla sin amor, no es nada agradable, o se los tengo que recordar.-les hablo mi madre, pero lo último me quede sorprendida.

\- Mamá, de que hablas de lo último que dijiste.-le hable ahora a ella.

\- Hija es mejor que termines de desayunar y que nos dejes a los tres a solas por favor, más tarde te lo voy a explicar, pequeña.-me dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

Así lo hice, termine mi desayuno y me levante y me fui a la playa, cuando salí, sentí esa paz y tranquilidad, pero con esa espinita de lo que había dicho mi madre, pero bueno tendría que esperar que ella me contara, me fui a sentar y cerré mis ojos sintiendo esa paz.

 **Mientras tanto en el comedor**

\- Puedes tranquilizarte Sakura, yo pensé que lo habíamos superado.-me dijo Shaoran.

\- Si, y te hice una promesa que mi hija no pasaría lo que yo pase a su edad.-le dije con enojo.

\- Hija, yo sé que al principio fue difícil, pero con el tiempo se empezaron a enamorar.-dijo mi padre.

\- Tu no lo entiendes papá, él era el amor de mi vida, y tú mismo lo alejaste, no sabes cuánto sufrí, verlo después casarse con ella, por tu capricho, después me vienes a decir que me tenía que casar con Shaoran, mi mejor amigo, que después se convirtió en mi enemigo, tanto tiempo lo odie, y le jure e hice una promesa que mi hija no pasaría lo mismo, después fue el accidente donde perdimos la memoria y tú ya sabes el resto de la historia.-le dije con un dolor en mi alma.

\- Tus palabras me expresan que sigues enamorada de él.-me dijo Shaoran con tristeza.

\- Shaoran, el amor que tuve hacia a él, ya lo olvide, ya no siento nada por él, tú mismo te tomaste el tiempo de enamorarme y darme ese espacio, y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero ese sufrimiento ahora en mi hija.-le explique lo más sencillo a Shaoran, para que entendiera que esto lastimaría a nuestra hija.

El comedor quedo en total silencio, sabía que tendría que oponerme en esta decisión, pero ante todo estaba la felicidad de mi hija, y lo que más le dolía a mi esposo, es que nuestra hija estuviera enamorada del hijo de su enemigo, ese enemigo que lucho por nuestro amor y que lograron su objetivo alejarnos para siempre. Me iba levantando cuando igual Shaoran se levantó.

\- Sé que tomaste tu decisión y me duele saber que esto hará que nuestra relación vuelva a sufrir, pero no dejare que mi hija vuelva a ver a Kai, eso será sobre mi cadáver, logre mi objetivo de alejarlos y ahora mi hija tiene la oportunidad de tener una relación con Hiro, él es la pareja ideal para nuestra hija, solo quiero ver su bien, eso tanto te duele, o te duele que como tú no pudiste estar con Darién, mi hija si debe estar con un Hiwatari.-me lo grite mi esposo con todo ese dolor, que tenía años guardado.

\- Sabes algo Shaoran, me duele todo lo que hiciste, pero no cambiare mi decisión, voy a luchar por la felicidad de mi hija, y si eso signifique que nos alejemos, está bien.-le dije con lágrimas, por ese dolor que tenía en mi pecho, esto no era justo, no dejaría que mi hija volviera a sufrir lo que yo sufrí por Darién Hiwatari.

\- Hija por favor, no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error, si te aleje de Hiwatari, era por tu bien, no vuelvas hacer que tu familia vuelva a derrumbarse por eso sentimientos que sientes todavía por Darién.-me hablo mi padre, sin conocer ese dolor, que habia sentido en su momento.

\- Papá, por favor, no me eches la culpa de algo que solo ustedes mismo han llevado a esta familia a derrumbarse poco a poco, tú mismo hiciste que yo fuera infeliz, en mi vida, te das cuenta que como tratas a mi hija, me trataste así a mí, fui infeliz, tus decisiones arruinaron mi vida por completo.-por fin había dicho todo lo que tenía guardado por tanto tiempo.

Mi esposo se quedó en silencio y viendo hacia la puerta que da hacia la playa estaba allí, nuestras pequeña, con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos, nos mirada a todos con decepción, tristeza, enojo.

\- Hija, nosotros podemos explicarte todo.-le dijo mi esposo acercándose a mi hija, pero mi hija lo detuvo con su mano.-quédate allí papá, no te muevas, por favor, esto era lo que me debían decir, desde la playa se oyen sus gritos, agradezcan que no hay muchas casas cerca para oír sus problemas.-nos gritó nuestra hija.

\- Hija, debes escucharnos antes de juzgarnos por favor.-le dije con un gran dolor en mi alma.

\- Mami, tu no debes explicar nada, te entiendo lo que estás pasando, porque yo me siento así.-me dijo mi pequeña y vino corriendo a mi lado y me abrazo.

\- Hija, sé que te debemos una explicación y te la vamos dar, pero por favor no nos odies.-le dijo Shaoran a nuestra pequeña.

\- No quiero escuchar nada, la única que voy a escuchar es a mi madre.-le dijo furiosa mi pequeña, hacia su padre, donde pude ver el dolor de esas palabras a mi esposo.

\- Es mejor que nos tranquilicemos y cuando todos estemos más tranquilos, podemos conversar.-dijo mi padre, para cambiar el ambiente.

\- Tiene razón Señor D.-le dijo mi esposo con preocupación de reacción de nuestra hija.

\- Por fin algo con lógica dices abuelo, mami ¿te gustaría salir conmigo al parque?-mi pequeña me pregunto para no estar en esta casa por el momento.

\- Está bien pequeña, que te parece si llamamos a Bianca y le pedimos que nos acompañe.-le sugerí a mi hija, sabiendo que le gusta pasar tiempo con sus dos mamis.

\- Me gusta la idea, la iré a llamar y le voy a decir que pasamos por ella dentro unos minutos.-dijo mi pequeña, limpiándose sus ojitos con sus bellas manos y salió corriendo a su habitación sin decirle nada a su padre y abuelo.

\- Sakura, te pido por favor, que puedas convencer a nuestra hija que escuche también mi lado de la historia, no quiero parecer el villano.-me dijo con cierto enojo mi esposos.

\- Ella tomara esa decisión por sí sola, no hablare más del tema con ella, me enfocare en sus estudios y en otras cosas, porque este tema se queda aquí, y sabiendo que ambos nos lastimamos, creo que será conveniente que durmamos en habitaciones separadas, porque veo que tú, sigues en el pasado y sé que tú me dirás que igual, entonces mejor será así.-me salí antes que digiera otra cosa.

Subí hacia la habitación y debo llamar a S, sería difícil esta situación pero no había más remedio que contarle todo, lo que estaba sucediendo, y que este presentimiento que tenía, no sería nada bueno, algo me decía que todo este rollo terminara lastimando a tantas personas incluyendo a nuestros hijos.

* * *

 **Buenos aqui el segundo capitulo, y de nuevo perdon por los errores ortograficos, pero estoy viendo como localizar una beta para que me pueda corregir mis errores, nos seguimos leyendo mañana, con otro capitulo.**


End file.
